Search engines have come about, allowing users to enter search tokens into one or more text fields. Those search tokens may then be formed into query statements, which may be used to query a database and return search results to the user. The tokens may be sent to a server that forms the query statements and returns a static and selectable list of results to the user, allowing the user to select a desired link and navigate to a desired search result.